Smother ME
by liarforthis
Summary: Lily like Miley alot and decides to tell her by singing... at the school talent show...two-shot liley :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys me again! Okay so this is my two-shot of liley and I hope you all like. I don't have anything to do with Hannah Montana stuff apart from watching it on TV like a good fan does :D _

_Also just so you know the episode 'song sung bad' never happened as lily can sing so ya…enjoy! Also I quickly wrote this so there are probably lots of spelling errors and parts that don't made sense!_

Okay here I go… one foot in front of the other…

Left… right… left… right…left… right… fuck this! I can't do it…

"Lily, come back…" I hear my old brother chasing after me.

Ok so before I continue maybe I should tell you what is really happening right now

So a couple of mouths ago I discover I started liking my best friend… I don't mean starting to like as my best friend but I began to think of her more… and yes I said HER. I can't help it that she is just god damn beautiful. Her long curly chocolate brown hair that sit past her shoulders, those crystal blue eyes and her smile. God that smile is like heaven… but I know that there is no way that she will like because I am just Lily. Her best friend who skateboards and is good at maths English but will deny the fact I am good at English.

Anyway the main reason why she would never fall for me is because **I am a girl**. And I for sure know that my best friend Miley, is as straight as a ruler…I think…. well she has guys coming in every angle but one thing that makes me wonder is that she doesn't say yes to them when they ask her out. When I ask her why she says " He's not my type" or " that she is too busy with Hannah things and that she needs to concentrate on that then boys" and I accept her answers but sometimes it makes me wonder…. Hmmm?

Also I don't think I mentioned this before but not only is Miley my best friend any girl could ask for but she is also Hannah freakin' Montana and that is hot. I loved Hannah Montana before I knew who she really was and I fell in love with her more than I thought I would. I have always been a Hannah fan… my room is covered in posters of her, I got a bed spread with her on it, a lunch box (I never used it… it is just for display… okay I used it once! Fine I used it for about a week okay? Happy now?), oh I have her stationary, alarm clock… you name it, I got it. That has to be why Miley didn't like my room that much to begin with. Just imagine having your face everywhere to turn, I know that if it was me I would have ran out that door but she didn't… it was about 2 weeks later she told me that she was Hannah. I felt really embarrassed when she told me coz all I can remember was the face she pulled when I showed her my room. I was so red I was like a tomato. I can understand why she didn't tell me but she knows she can tell me everything.

Now we are 16, Hannah is still strong and I have finally decided to tell her how I feel…well not to her face. I have decided to tell her in a song. It is the school talent show coming up and my brother and his band are performing. It was my brother, Justin's idea to tell her in a song because the music is there to help support the lyrics so by telling her with a song I have back up… I don't know where my bro comes up with most of his stuff but sometimes he's right and this song is a great idea.

He said he would help me out only if I help him. So he said he would help me with the music part but I have to write the lyrics. So I think yeah sure fair enough but the part he didn't tell me is that he wants me to sing another song for his band as brad that sings for the band has got laryngitis and so he can't sing. Sigh. But I shall do this for my older brother as I love him and he is helping me out. Hehe!

So the last couple of weeks I have been distant to everyone and everything just so I could finish this song. Somehow I think Miley is a little upset, as I haven't told what I have been doing and haven't really spoken to her at all the last couple of days. You see I am really bad at keeping secrets form her. It is weird when I am with her and when our gaze lock I feel her search for an answer but right know I can't tell her just yet and she can't know. I have tried my best to avoid her by getting to class as soon as the bell rings and I make sure I don't have to go to my locker all day so I end up carrying all my books around. God I hope she like the song…. And for me for that matter!

So during my lunch break, I have been going to the music room to practise and what not and using the piano. I am so glad that Justin taught me how to play piano otherwise I would be stuck here forever. After a few lunchtimes later I came up with a few chords that just seemed to flow smoothly. After that seemed to flow well, I discovered the used of lyrics. I began to see

"Let me be the one who calls you baby, all the time. Surely you can take…" The bell cut me off so I gathered my things and head to class fast.

So a week has pasted and finally finished my song. I played it to Justin and it kinda cry… he said it was beautiful but when I asked him if he was crying he said that the room was too dusty and making his eyes itch. I gave him the music to the song and told him to show his band and how I wanted it played at next practise as I had other things to sort out. I told him I would be back be practised finished to do a run through.

As the band practised I decided to call Oliver. So I picked up my cell and pressed a few numbers here and there.

"hello?…."

"hey Ollie, it's me… um I need to talk to you. It is kinda urgent…" I ask

" oh…. So now you wanna talk?" He responds

"Listen Oliver, I am sorry that I have completely shut both you and miley out the past couple of weeks or so but I will give you an explanation when you meet me at the beach in 10…okay?" I demand.

"Fine okay… I will listen to what you have to say"

"Thank you. Oh and please don't tell Miley that you are meeting me okay?"

"yeah okay" he sighed down the phone

" okay sweet! See you in 10" I hung up the phone and set off to the beach.

When I arrived I saw Oliver waiting by rico's. I walked over to him.

"hey… do you wanna go for a walk? There are too many ears about for what I am about to tell you…please?" I asked. I tried not to look at his face, as I was scared of what he would say.

"Sure" he replied. He grabbed my hand and dragged us to an isolated place on the beach.

" Okay so spill lil," he demands with his hands on his hips.

So for the next 30minutes I told him everything. From my love to miley, to my song and to my singing for my brothers band and what not. But when I told him about miley I was expecting him to be angry or something but her was just a bit upset that I didn't tell him earlier and he mentioned that he would have help me through and understand these feelings. So after I told him all that needed to be said I told him to come to band practise to see what he thinks of the song.

When I got home with Oliver you could hear the banging of the drums so it was a good sign that practise was still on. I played the song for Oliver and turns out that my brother had spiced up the song a little bit. Usually I would be angry with him but it sound pretty awesome from my point of view.

" So Ollie…what you think?" I asked

" I think that that was amazing! I didn't even know you could sing"

" Thanks big O" I smiled. He then started to talk to the rest of the guys for about another 10 minutes and during that time I decided to write a letter to miley.

_Dear Miley,_

_I know we haven't spoken and you are probably really upset and angry tat I have been avoiding you the last couple of weeks and I just want to say that I am sorry!_

_Also that I would be grateful if you go to the school talent show on Friday. And I know that this may sound really stupid but when I say 'cheese'. I mean you okay… just please keep that in you mind…please_

_And once again I am sorry and I love you._

_Love Lily_

"Your welcome but sorry guys I am gonna have to go. The mother ship calls" he says as he stands to leave the room. I quickly folded the piece of paper up and followed him to the door leaving the guys to talk. But before he left I gave him the note to him so h could pass it on to miley.

So okay this is the first part… it is like 2:34am and I am kinda sleepy now so I will finish it soon but please tell me what you think of it so far… I don't care if you don't like it just give me your reviews… please?


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here is the second part… just so you know I suck at writing but surprised with all the story alerts so thanks…Oh and the song that lily writes is smother me by the used and the other is use somebody by kings of Leon_

Talent Show night!

And we are back to the start. I have been thinking bout telling her before I went on and we are the next act. I look out to the crowd to see Oliver. I told him to bring Miley to this show even if she does want to as this is really important to me and he knows it. And that is when I saw her. My god does she beautiful tonight. And man I feel like a jerk! She is wearing long skinny jeans with layered singlets with a light grey cardigan on. Her long brown hair just passes her shoulders and those deep blue eyes look so lost it is upsetting. That's when I thought I can't do this anymore. I am hurting her. Not being there for a friend. Maybe that note wasn't a good idea to give to her. Maybe I should go.

"Lily, come back…" I hear my old brother chasing after me

"WHAT!" I shouted

"You can do this Lils, just believe in yourself! How long have you been waiting to tell her how you feel?" he said while placing two hands on my shoulders.

"…"

"How long lils" He repeated.

"…"

" That's what I thought!" he said, " Now no Truscott has never backed down. Not now. Not ever! So you will go out there a sing your heart out!"

"But what if…"

" No buts lily. You've got me and the boys right behind ya and we are here with ya till the end. So what do you say we show this school how to rock?"

"Yeah Ok…" I say with a smile on my face as I think about what he has just said.

" That's the spirit, lil" he says as he pats her back as they make there way to the stage…

Once again I looked to the crowd to see Miley and Oliver before the announcement was made for us to enter the stage.

"Whoa…. That's some talent you've got Xander. Next up we have 'Point and Shout' and they will be performing two songs for us tonight. So please give it up for 'Point and Shout'" said the announcer as we entered on to the said.

Breathe in… breathe out… breathe in…. breathe in… breathe in… why can't I breathe?…. and breathe out!

I reach the announcer who then hands me the microphone who then disappears to the side if the stage.

Nervously I grip the mic tight and my palm become really sweaty. I look over towards my brother who gives me the thumbs up and so I turn to the others who give me reassuring smiles and nodding heads. So I taking a deep breathe.

"Hey everyone, how ya'll doing tonight?" I say and the audience grumbles abit. With an odd clap and cheer here and there.

"Well we are 'Point and Shout' and I hope you enjoy our music. And just so you know I don't usually sing for the band, that's Brad's job…" he gave a little wave and I continue "…but he has got laryngitis. Anyway the first song we are going to play is 'Use Somebody' and this was written by my brother Justin" I finish and stepped away from the mic and turn to the band to count it. One…two….…. _Let the singing begin._

I've been roaming around  
always looking down at all I see  
painted faces fill the places I can't reach

you know that I could use somebody  
you know that I could use somebody  
someone like you

and all you know  
and how you speak  
countless lovers undercover of the street

_You know that I could use somebody  
you know that I could use somebody  
someone like you_

off in the night,  
while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
waging war to shake the poet and the beat

I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
someone like me  
someone like me  
someone like me

go and let it out  
someone like you  
somebody  
someone like you  
somebody  
someone like you  
somebody

I've been roaming around  
always looking down at all I see

Not once did I break apart. I feel proud of myself but now am the moment of truth. It is my turn to show the person I care for so much. Right now I am thinking if my heart can take the rejection if she doesn't want me. The Audience roars with applause and whistles. I grip the mic tighter then before. The guys are changing their guitars over for acoustic and a piano has been wheeled out. My brother has agreed to play the piano for my song and that I am grateful for… it is not that I can't trust the others, it is just that he can play it. I take a glance at the boys behind me to see if they are ready. In the meantime someone has gotten me a stool to sit on… _how kind._

" Okay so I take it that you like that song… well I glade you did…haha… okay well this next song goes to someone very special to me and I have wrote it for them. And before I sing it I just want to say I am sorry if I have ignored you and made you feel betrayed and hurt. I never wanted you to feel that way. I love you more then anything so this so goes out to you cheese…and this song is called 'Smother Me'". With that I turned back to the back one last time with a nod to start to play. I turned back to look at the crowd and locked eyes with my cheese. My love. My Miley.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time  
_

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
How can I breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time  


I looked deeper in to her eyes. They are so blue. I have totally go lost in them and I really don't care.

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
How can I breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  
Baby I'm here

Now can I breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me? 

Now can I breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?

_Smother me?_

_Smother me?_

_  
Let me be the one who calls you baby  
all the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
all the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
the one who calls you baby _

And on the last line I closed me eyes, afraid that I might cry. Afraid of what she will say to me. That is if she will speak to me. I feel a pat on my back and squeeze my shoulder.

"Go get her Lil" my brother whispers in my ear and walks away smiling.

"What… oh right… where is she?" I turn to him but he has already gone. _Oh fiddle sticks! I hate it when he does that!_

I walk off stage getting compliments on my singing but before I exit the stage I saw Oliver but no Miley. I must have had a puzzled on my face as I felt my pocket vibrate. I reached in and grabbed my phone to read the text.

_You did great out here lils. I sorry she didn't stay. She said there was something she needed to do. _

_Don't worry about it. She will be there for you no matter what she just need some time._

_Triple O out_

With that I didn't know what to text back so I just shoved my phone back in to my pocket and left the school. My brother knows where I would be coz it is the only place I come to be alone. That's the beach. Few minutes down the road with a turn here and there I made my way to the beach. I remove my shoes. The cool sand below my feet and how the water laps the shore relaxes me. I like it here. It helps me with my problems. I feel that with all this sand around me I could blend in and no one would recognise me.

"She doesn't want to speak to me again….Arghhhhhhhh!" I shout.

"Why does it have to be so hard? And why are my feelings so strong for her… why? Why? Why?" I mutter to myself.

I must have been talking to myself for sometime as I glanced at my watch and boy was it later then I thought; it was now 9:15. I place my shoes back on my feet and began to walk home fast. I past Miley's house on the way home but all the lights are off.

_She must be in bed or something! God I hope I haven't mess up our friendship._ I think to myself as I continue walking another 3mins to my house. I enter my house to find my brother watching tv and he turns to me.

"Don't worry. Mum and dad are still out. But Lil go get some sleep, you might feel better" he says with a smirk.

_I wonder what's wrong with him _I think to myself as I make my way up the stair to my room.

I open my door and that is when I get a whiff of vanilla that sting my nostrils but in a good why. That smell I know only comes from one person I know. Miley. I see her asleep on my bed. She must have fallen asleep waiting for me. And that is why Justin was smiling. I am going to get him.

I watch her on the bed. She looks so peaceful and calm. Her eyes are a little puffy? Wait what? Why are her eyes red… has she been crying? I continue to watch her and I look down at her hand. It contains a note. I remove to note and place it on my desk while grabbing a blanket to cover Miley up. She looks so beautiful and…and Hot! _What? I am a teenager…you do the math. _I remove my shoes and place them in the corner of my room then I began to take my jumper off only for it to get stuck on my head. So here I am pulling my jumper off… panting and pulling but little did I know that Miley had woken and somehow me skateboard was in the middle of the room. I lost my balance and tripped on my skateboard sending me straight for my desk. I have my eyes tightly shut waiting for the impacted but if never happens. Instead I feel a pair a warm, soft hand around my stomach holding my up.

ou've go to be a little more careful Lil or you could hurt yourself" She whispers softly in to my ear.

She spins my round with her hands now resting on my hips to keep me balanced. She took one hand off the help pull the jumper off my head. I had my eyes closed not wanting this moment to fade. For all I know I could be knocked out by the impacted of my head on my desk. I fell her soft hand stroke my cheek. _This can't be real!_

"Lilly, open your eyes" I whisper again in her sweet voice.

"What if I don't wanna," I reply

"Please?" she begs.

"Okay but before I do, answer me this…. Why were you crying?"

z…coz…coz I never knew you felt that way and I was scared ok?" she spoke trying not to let them off again

I open my eyes slowly to see crystal blue ones staring back at me. Her hand is still on my cheek and so I lean in to her touch.

"Why were you scared Miles?" I ask softly.

"I was scared because I have these feelings and every time I saw you they just kept getting stronger and then you stopped talking to me. Which then I thought that you found out that I had more then best friend feelings for you and the I love you" she confessed.

"You what?" I ask. Okay I am in shock here. If I heard her correctly she said that she LOVES me.

" I… I LOVE you lils. I have for a long time and tonight when I saw you perform that I must say that you have an amazing voice…better then Hannah's… I just I don't made me love you more." She began to whisper the last.

There was a moment of silence that filled the room.

"Well if you didn't guess from the song that I really like you too but also love you more then you could ever imagine." I say pulling her into a hug.

We pull apart a bit. I look straight in to her eyes. She was asking permission and we both know it. And who am I to say no to the person I love.

Slowly we both lean in. our lips soon collide with each others. Slow but yet passionate kiss blow my mind.

OH MY GOD… this is so good… I feel like I am floating high in the sky and no one can bring me down. As long as I am with Miley I couldn't care less.

My hands rest on her hips pulling her closer to me while her other hands creeps up to the other side of my face. That's when I felt her tongue trace the bottom of my lip for entry so without a moment to spare I gladly accepted her invite.

_Okay so I hope you guys like… I really didn't know how to finish it but yeah… I know it sucked but please let me know of what ya'll think. Also Liley is the best Hannah Montana couple out! Peace out and toodles :D_


End file.
